model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs
Clubs are great ways to get to know people in Model Hogwarts. Generally, they are hosted by other students, and have group meetings every week or every few weeks. The channels in which they are held can be found in the Clubs category on Discord. Starting a Club # Gather up four interested people, including yourself. # Create a charter. # Find an IC Professor sponsor of said club. # Talk to an admin about setting up the club. Joining a Club OOC OOC, you can join a club with the .rank CLUBNAME command. Doing so, will grant you the ability to post in the club channel. You can find a list of the club names with the .ranks command. IC Unless you were part of creating the club, you do not have to roleplay your character as officially 'joining' it. All you have to do is participate in club activities and sessions. Earning OOC Points for Clubs Leading You will receive OOC points for leading a club and posting a club report in the #club-reports channel after the fact. This channel is only available to club leaders. Participating You can also earn OOC points for attending club meetings and being named the best contributor in a meeting by the club leader. Only one best contributor is chosen per meeting. List of Clubs This is a list of joinable clubs. Art Club (.rank artnerd) Art Club Charter Adventure Guild (.rank Adventuring!) Adventure Guild Charter Card Club (.rank Card Club) Nothing yet! Cooking Club (.rank Chef) Cooking Club Charter Debate Club (.rank Debate) Debate Club Charter Duelling Club (.rank Duellist) Duelling Club Charter Fashion Club (.rank Fashion Club) Fashion Club Charter Friendship Club (.rank Friendship) Friendship Club Charter Hogwarts Herald Hogwarts Herald information page Hogwarts Potioneer's Society (.rank Potions) Potioneer's Society Charter LGBT+ Club (.rank Pride!) Quiltbag Club Charter Mysticism Club (.rank Mystic) Mysticism Club Charter Tea Enthusiast Association (.rank Teaclub) Tea Club Charter Tabletop Society! (.rank Munchkin) The Tabletop Society is dedicated to the discussion, creation and playing of roleplaying games. The Tabletop Society will help players and GMs/DMs/Storytellers/Pathfinders get together to create active groups. Any and all tabletop systems are allowed and encouraged, so long as they do not contravene the server rules. During meetings, sessions can be run, systems discussed, ideas swapped and exchanged. The IC/OOCness of the Club is up to the players, allowing for discussion of tabletop games that your character has never encountered, but for individual games the degree of IC/OOC is up to the GM. If the game is being run in an IC channel like the misc channels, however, text must use the normal IC ((OOC)) formatting. THESTRAL (.rank Thestral) Thestral's Club Charter can be found here. The Hogwarts Educational Society of Thaumaturgy, Research, Arcana and Lore, better known as THESTRAL, is dedicated to magical research and discoveries. With three main branches, each dedicated to a specific type of magical study, the society has something for everyone interested in making their mark upon the magical world. Whilst meetings are weekly, they rotate between each branch every week. Members of the Society are free to use the Thestral Hall as a place to RP magical research and personal study in between meetings, both to further explore the content discussed in prior meetings and to roleplay their own work. Whilst the vast bulk of the club is IC, some club-wide decisions (such as deciding on a spell to craft for the year) do have OOC elements to them. Wizard's Chess Club (.rank Chess Club) Wizard's Chess Club Charter Category:Clubs Category:IC Articles